wildbandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Evolution
It's a sequel set 3 months after Crash Bandicoot Unlimited. Story: Act One Crash Bandicoot and his family are relaxing then Nina sent by Cortex to defeat Crash. Crash defeats her and after he defeated her he saw a spaceship fly to a moutain at their Island. So he decided to go check it out with Crunch while Coco aids them back at home. Meanwhile Cortex wanted to see what was going on the moutain so he went too. As Cortex went he saw the bandicoots and then they agreed to sneek around the moutain. When they got to the cave, the cave door was shut and so Crunch saw a little light on the other side so he went through. It revealed a alien space station, then after Crash&Cortex rollerbrawl the way while Crunch broke the defense sytems and after that they finally got to the heart of the lair. When they got to the lair they defeated the Skrull Commander and his soliders. The Commander told them to flee before the invasion starts, after he told them that Crash,Aku and Cortex got Nina while Crunch went back to Coco. Then Cortex and the team discovered Foofie ( crash's pet that came from the 10th dimension ) Crash told Cortex that he met Foofie when he was young and he has the ability to cross time and space. So Foofie with the team transported them to Pollutia a planet that is ruled by the invaders. Act Two When they got to Pollutia they find that Cortex rules this world but the invaders have it. When they got through the main factory they discovered that Neo Jr rules the planet and they defeated him. Next they go to Terra and they discovered the invaders are the Ants from CBU, then they go to Rockula and Skymoxia and saved the people there of their monsters and the Ants. As they were about to leave Aku tells Crash that the Ants are interfering the timestream, so he went to Cortex Island and learn wumpa magic. Next they go to N.Sanity Island at 1 A.D. to prevent Uka and an Ant solider ( from their timeline ) from killing Aku when hes a baby. They do and they go to Wumpa Isalnd at 52 A.D. at the Uka tree when it ws being made. Crash went through the tree and got a Crystal from Gaudi that came to earth at 50 A.D.. After that Crash and Aku go back to their time and with the team they went to Gaudi. Act Three They went to Gaudi, rescued its tribes, kept the wumpa harvest from happening, give the crystal to the chief and save Gaudi. Finally afteer that they go to Hang City World by going through the lower and upper citys, went through the base and defeated the Ant King. They went back to Earth soon after, the skrulls thank them and left. the world now knows that theres life in the universe and in just a year thanks to Cortex the world has techollogy advanced. Levels> Worlds > Earth: Skrull Headqurters Pollutia: 2 tribe levels and 1 level for the industry Terra: 2 jungle levels and 1 ancient temple level Rockula: 1 desert level, 1 snowy level and 1 village level Skymoxia: 3 city levels Time Travel> Cortex Island: 4004 B.C. N.Sanity Island: 1 A.D. Wumpa Island: 52 A.D. Worlds again> Gaudi: 1 forest/ slum level, 1 cave level, 1 greenhouse level Hang City World: 3 lower city levels, 3 upper city levels Bosses> Earth: Skrull Comander Pollutia: Neo Cortex Jr Terra: The Baboon ( boss from Nitro Kart ) Rockula: Legendry Snow Rock Monster Skymoxia: Legendry Sky Bird Monster Gaudi: Evil Shaaman Master Hang City World: The Ant King